


The Head that Wears the Crown

by Elfflame



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: camelotsolstice, Futurefic, M/M, Magic Revealed, Misunderstanding, bringing magic to camelot, king arthur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Arthur is king, he has all new worries to deal with.  Merlin does his best to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Head that Wears the Crown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sillyshy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sillyshy).



> Thank you to Kabal, Wolfish_cat, and Ceria for all their help. Couldn’t have managed without you. And to Sillyshy, as soon as I saw the King Arthur prompt, I really couldn’t resist. I hope you enjoy it. :)

Even though it was well past midnight and creeping slowly towards dawn, Arthur still couldn’t sleep, despite the fact that he’d been up and going since dawn. Or the fact that he’d not even managed three hours the night before. The death of one’s father was traumatic at the best of times. Becoming king the following day only made it more so.

He’d always known he would be king someday. It had been abstract knowledge, and he had not taken into account what it would really mean—that Uther would not be here any longer; that he would be the one to decide everything, for good or ill.

There was a great deal more to being king than Arthur had been aware of while his father had been alive. After his coronation, his father’s old advisors had gone over everything with him, and even now, several hours later, his head was still spinning. It was too much for anyone to have to deal with. He couldn’t do this. Why would anyone follow him? Sure, he could fight well, but a great fighter didn’t necessarily make for a great king.

He’d been pacing around his bed for over an hour now, trying not to think of the moment when the servants had asked if they should move his things into the king’s chambers. The king’s chambers had always been his father’s. He couldn’t remember a time when they had not been. The thought that Uther would not be there, even as stern as he had been, only made Arthur feel worse. Contemplating actually using the rooms himself made him feel physically ill.

Arthur couldn’t help but wonder if he would ever sleep again.

When a knock came, Arthur was relieved for the distraction. “Who is it?” he asked as he turned toward the door.

The door opened, and Merlin peeked in. “It’s just me.”

Somehow, the sight of his goofy smile helped Arthur relax. He hid his smile. “Yes, Merlin? Is something wrong?”

Merlin looked him up and down, then came in, closing the door behind him. “Why aren’t you in bed yet?” he asked, frowning.

“Too much to think about,” he said, grimacing as he moved to the window once more.

“Being king?” Merlin asked, and Arthur could hear him moving up behind him.

“Yes. No. I don’t know.” He looked out over Camelot. His kingdom. It meant something very different now.

“You don’t know?” Merlin asked.

Arthur had grown grateful for Merlin’s prodding over their years together. He might still not be the best at his servant duties, but he was always helpful when Arthur needed to think things through. “I don’t know if I can do this…”

“Of course you can. I’ve seen you with the knights. They hang on your every word.”

Arthur snorted. “Training knights is not the same as running a kingdom, Merlin.”

“No. But you do more than train them, don’t you? You lead them. Keep them in line. It’s not the same, true, but there are similarities. And the rest…all you can do is to take it one day at a time.”

“It’s too much. You can’t know,” Arthur said, turning to look at him, his panic rising in him.

“No. I can’t. But I will be here for you through all of it.”

The rush of gratitude was surprising. The two of them had been through so much together, it shouldn’t have been surprising, but it was. “Thank you, Merlin. I’m glad you’ll stand by me.”

“Of course I will, Arthur. Just imagine all the good you can do now.”

Arthur ignored the implication that Uther had been a bad king, or had done bad things. He and Uther had often not seen eye to eye on things, and Merlin knew it well. “I can barely imagine being king now, let alone taking on more…”

“You hardly have to take it on all at once. And I’ve seen you make changes even as prince. You can do this. I know you can.”

“Well…I’m glad one of us has faith in me…”

“Of course I do. I’ve seen the difference you can make. And now you don’t have to go against your father to do it.”

Arthur nodded. “True. If I can find the time.”

“All you can do is try, Arthur.”

“Perhaps I should start a list. So that I have something to work from.” And so that he didn’t forget any ideas when he did have a chance to implement them.

“That sounds like a good idea. Maybe I can help you with it?”

Arthur smiled at him. “Yes. I’d like that. Perhaps we can find a moment to talk about possible ideas tomorrow?” No one managed to keep him honest quite the way Merlin did.

“Let me guess—you’ll want me to wake at dawn to have breakfast for you so that you can go over them before the hordes descend?” His tone was wry, and Arthur grinned in response, glad that he still could feel positive emotion.

“Of course. I’d tell you not to forget to polish my armour, but…” But those days were long past now. The only time he’d wear his armour any more would be on ceremonial occasions.

That sobered him, and he looked away. “Thank you, Merlin. You didn’t have to…” He looked back, frowning. Merlin hadn’t known he was so upset…had he? “Why did you come to see me, Merlin?”

He wasn’t expecting Merlin to react so oddly, but then again, this was Merlin, and he was always a bit inexplicable. His ears turned a bit red, and he looked away. “Um…just wanted to make sure you were doing all right. Know all this couldn’t have been too easy on you…”

“You came to check on me? At midnight?”

“Well, you know…busy day. I was just about to go off to bed, but I thought I’d check first. That’s all.”

Arthur crossed his arms. “Right. That’s why you can’t meet my eyes?”

“What?” Merlin glanced at him, then cleared his throat. “No. I just...” He made a face which Arthur had learned generally meant he was debating something internally. Finally, he looked away again. “I just came to talk to you about something…personal. But it’s not that important. It can wait.”

“Right. Which was why you came to talk to me about it in the middle of the night? Maybe so that you wouldn’t have to talk about it?”

Merlin huffed, then glowered at him. “I told you, I just finished the last of my duties. I didn’t really think about how late it was, okay?”

“Okay. So…what was this personal thing, then?”

Merlin sighed, and Arthur knew he’d won. “You’re not going to let this go, are you?”

Arthur grinned. “Of course not. I love watching you squirm, Merlin.”

Merlin’s ears flushed darker. “Right,” he said, scowling. “Well…it’s…it’s not something I can just change. You know?”

“Right. I wouldn’t, either. Too amusing to make fun of.”

“That’s not what I meant, Arthur. I’ve…well…I’m…different.”

Arthur snorted. “Is that supposed to come as a surprise to me, Merlin?”

Merlin glowered at him again. “I don’t just mean weird, Arthur. I…do things that…well…could have got me killed just a few days ago if your father had found out. But I can’t help it. I was born like this. Even mother says I’ve always been like this.”

What on earth did Merlin mean? What was it that he thought could have gotten him killed? “Merlin, what are you talking about?”

Somehow, Merlin looked more nervous at the question than he should have, and the reaction brought a memory to mind—a young knight he’d caught fooling about with one of the pages. He’d let the knight off with a warning. It wasn’t wise to get caught having a fondness for other men, after all. Was that what Merlin was worried about? Did he mean that he liked men?

If that was the case, the least Arthur could do was put him at ease. Merlin was one of the most trusted people in his household. While he’d likely have to help him cover things up, knowing Merlin’s preferences didn’t make Arthur distrust him any less. Though he might need a few lessons on how to conceal his activities to keep them more private. “Merlin…you know that I would never let anyone hurt you, right? I mean, you’re…a passable servant, but your loyalty is above any doubt. You’ve proved it enough.”

Merlin looked like a deer surrounded by hunters. “You mean that? Even though I’m…” He waved a hand, and Arthur smiled, reaching out to squeeze his shoulder to show he understood, and he felt Merlin relax, the statement trailing off before he’d completed it.

“You’re more than a servant, Merlin. You’re my friend. And that’s all that matters right now, okay?”

Smiling back at him, Merlin nodded. “Thank you, Arthur. I’m glad I told you. I should have told you a long time ago.” He looked at him for a moment, and it seemed as though he were waiting for Arthur to say something.

After a long awkward pause, Arthur smiled again. “We can talk more in the morning. We both need our sleep. The next few days are going to be quite confusing, and more than likely, a bit upsetting as well.”

Looking a bit disappointed, Merlin nodded. “You’re probably right.” He managed a smile. “Sleep well, Arthur. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Good night, Merlin,” he said, then moved to climb into bed. He was surprised how quickly he fell asleep.

* * *

After that night, Arthur seemed to sleep better. Merlin returned to his rooms the next morning, anxious as to how Arthur would react to him now that he knew about his magic. Arthur treated him no different than usual, and Merlin was able to relax enough to discuss the list Arthur had written up while they ate breakfast together. Merlin found himself grateful that Arthur didn’t seem to need any further explanation of his powers, though there was a bit of him disappointed that he didn’t seem to have any questions at all. Still, they had enough to focus on. They could talk about his magic later, once things had calmed down.

Arthur’s list wasn’t huge, but the items on it were: Magic, Justice, and Knights. Arthur had a lot of ideas, but most of them were vague and unformed due to them being reactions to his father’s policies, so the two spent the hour hashing out just what he wanted in each case.

Arthur knew he wanted to repeal the laws against magic, but even Merlin agreed that there needed to be more to it than that, or things would quickly spiral out of control. They discussed a few ideas, and the more they talked, the more relaxed Merlin felt about his own revelation the night before, a knot loosening in his chest he hadn’t even realized was there.

Justice was a little more complicated. While Merlin hadn’t liked how Uther had treated those he felt broke his laws or went against him, he didn’t understand some of the finer points of what Arthur was telling him he’d like to change. Still, he offered his opinion of what he thought worked and what did not, and listened carefully to give Arthur the best opinion he could on the rest. Hopefully Uther’s advisors would be able to help with them when it came down to the smaller details.

The bit about the knights took Merlin by surprise. He hadn’t even realized Arthur and his father had fought about who should become knights and how. He knew they’d argued about Lancelot, but he’d assumed they’d come down generally on the same side. But from what Arthur wanted to do, apparently that wasn’t true. He hadn’t liked Lancelot tricking him, but apparently he had argued to keep him.

He explained to Merlin that he was hoping to set up a secondary form of knighthood that would allow non-landed freemen to earn the title of knight, and thereby be those who might be granted land in the future, should any be available. Merlin was impressed. Not only would it make the common man happier, but it would give them and any younger noble sons with too many older brothers a chance to earn their way despite the little they might have.

Over the next few weeks, Merlin watched as Arthur began putting his ideas into action. Several of his father’s older advisors resisted them, but with Merlin beside him, most of their objections were easily brushed off. The few they could not handle with their own arguments turned out to have good objections that were then worked into their plans. It not only mollified the advisors, it improved the plans they had already made. Particularly when it came to the laws regarding magic.

Merlin still felt awkward when it came to using his own magic. Yes, Arthur knew now, and Gaius always had. But he still wasn’t sure he wanted others to know. And he felt even more awkward about it around Arthur. Somehow, now that he knew, it made it even harder to use the magic around him.

The only thing that made Merlin worry about these new magical laws were those who would try to go around them to get revenge now that they could use their magic. What if one of them tried to harm Arthur, and he was so caught by his own indecision that he didn’t manage to cast a spell in time to save him? If something happened to Arthur, Albion would be lost. Merlin couldn’t let that happen.

To make up for his hesitance, Merlin decided to move with Arthur into his new chambers. There was a full-on room for a servant there, after all, and this way, at least he’d be closer to Arthur on a regular basis if anything were to happen.

The problem was that between constant arguments with his advisors and not having his usual physical outlet, Arthur was far more testy than usual. By the time they retired for the night, the two of them were snapping at each other every other word. They’d grown used to each other’s jests and jibes over the years, but this went beyond that, and Merlin wasn’t sure how to deal with it. Not without making Arthur angrier, anyway.

Sometimes, it even seemed as though the anger was personally directed towards him, but for the life of him, he couldn’t figure out why. He couldn’t mistake the way Arthur’s eyes followed him, though. As though he were trying to understand something. Or was expecting something from him.

The way Arthur was watching him was beginning to make him as jumpy as the thought of Arthur being taken down by magical means, and he began growing even more clumsy than usual, which caused further arguments. It was enough to drive Merlin mad. But he wasn’t about to leave Arthur unprotected.

He just wished Arthur would get used to the idea already. Before they tore each other to pieces.

* * *

Now that Arthur knew about Merlin’s preferences, he couldn’t seem to stop watching him. It was getting ridiculous. Instead of looking to see if any of the ladies of the court would make a good queen, he was finding himself completely distracted by his male servant! This just wouldn’t do. But he couldn’t seem to stop.

Merlin wasn’t helping, either. Everywhere Arthur turned, there he was. He’d even claimed the servant’s chambers off the King’s rooms. He was so close, always there, and it was beginning to affect Arthur’s mind. It had to be Merlin’s fault, because he’d never thought this way before Merlin had confessed to liking men.

When Arthur had actually asked why Merlin wanted to be so close, the reaction had been fascinating—and a bit disturbing. His ears had gone nearly scarlet, and he’d stuttered out several excuses, which were obviously just that. So why was he insisting, then? It couldn’t be that it was easier than going down to Gaius’s rooms at the end of the day. He’d never complained of that before after all. And while the room was slightly nicer than the one he’d had in Gaius’s quarters, it wasn’t that much nicer. Just four walls and a window. Though Arthur supposed it might have a better view.

But that still didn’t mean Arthur believed Merlin just wanted the room for itself. Not with the way he was always watching him. Did Merlin have a thing for him? Worse, once that thought occurred, another was quick to follow. Just how did Arthur feel about him? He certainly couldn’t stop watching him.

There had been a few nights where he’d been unable to wipe the images of Merlin from his mind. Merlin’s smiles, his not-so-quiet strength of character that was more inclined to make him smile these days than scowl, and the way he was just always there, no matter what Arthur needed. Then there was the way Arthur was finding it harder and harder to keep his eyes from certain parts of his anatomy. Particularly when Merlin bent down right in front of him, and showed off a well-fleshed arse that made Arthur want to reach out and squeeze to see if it was real.

Worst of all was when Merlin caught him at it. He hadn’t offered, so Arthur assumed he didn’t want him. Or wouldn’t consider him, due to their difference in status. He couldn’t blame him for that. If their situations had been reversed, Arthur would never have become someone’s bedmate, knowing they might discard him so easily in favour of someone else.

But not being able to touch was beginning to wear on his temper. He’d never considered another man, and with a schedule as tight as his was these days, there simply was no chance to slip away and find another man who might be willing, if he was even interested in seeking another out. Somehow, though, he had the feeling that no one else would attract him the way Merlin would.

So he brooded and snapped and tried to forget his thoughts by dealing with the kingdom. But at night, he couldn’t push away the thoughts any longer, and soon found himself pacing late at night, just as he had the night of his coronation.

Finally one night, he couldn’t stand any more, and decided to go for a walk. He dressed quietly, hoping not to wake Merlin, then opened the door to his room as quietly as possible. Before he could make it to the opposite door, though, he heard Merlin call out. “Arthur?”

Arthur swore mentally, then turned to look at Merlin. “Yes?”

Merlin frowned. “Where are you going? It’s nearly midnight.”

“Not far. I just needed a bit of fresh air.”

“Well...if you’ll wait, I can come with you…”

Arthur shook his head quickly. “It’s not necessary, Merlin. I’ll be just fine on my own.”

“Nonsense, Arthur. You shouldn’t be alone. Not until things are a bit more secure. It will just take me a moment. I just need to pull on my boots and a cloak.”

“No, Merlin, really…” But Merlin had already returned to his room to dress. Arthur considered leaving without him, but he knew Merlin would just follow after. And he did seem to have an unerring ability to find Arthur no matter where he went. So he waited.

Merlin emerged from his room wrapped in a cloak and smiling at him. “Where are we going?”

“Look, Merlin. I can take care of myself, you know.”

“I know,” Merlin said, “but just to be sure, you should have someone with you, that’s all.”

“Well, maybe I’m getting sick of turning around and always having you there, Merlin!”

The hurt look that flashed over Merlin’s face at that made Arthur regret the words, but then Merlin scowled. “Tough. Someone’s got to keep you out of trouble, and the only guards on duty are out on the battlements. So you’re stuck with me.”

Arthur debated with himself for a moment. It really wasn’t a good idea. He could hardly stop thinking about Merlin when he wasn’t there. And if he was? It could be catastrophic. Merlin might never forgive him if he took advantage. But he also knew Merlin wasn’t going to take no for an answer. And he was so exhausted, he couldn’t come up with a good reason for Merlin not to come with him. At least, nothing he was willing to tell him. He didn’t think saying, ‘you can’t come because I want to snog you,’ would go over especially well. “Fine. But don’t expect me to be a stellar conversational companion.”

Merlin grinned. “Of course not.”

Arthur scowled at him, then turned away with a deep sigh and led the way up to the battlements. Maybe fresh air would help?

The two walked in silence for some time, before Merlin began to chatter about this and that. At first, Arthur was able to mostly tune it out, but soon it became too much. “Merlin…must you?”

Merlin turned to him, looking astonished. “What?”

“Do you have to ramble on like that? I came up here to think, and when you babble, I can’t even hear myself breathe.”

Merlin made a face. “Sorry, Arthur. Just…it was so quiet.”

“That was the point, you know…” It was too dark out to be sure, but Arthur had the feeling he’d have seen Merlin’s ears turn red at the comment. “It’s okay, Merlin. But…could you be quiet for a bit? Please?”

“Right…sorry, Arthur.”

Arthur pushed back the urge to snap back at Merlin for apologizing again. It wouldn’t get them anywhere, and he really wasn’t up to a fight right now. Instead, he closed his eyes, trying to find his train of thought.

The problem was, with Merlin there, quiet or not, all he could think of was turning and grabbing him and finally snogging him, to see if snogging a man was the same as kissing a girl. And after that thought, others crowded his mind. Nibbling on those ears. Sucking at Merlin’s Adam’s apple... He wanted all of it. And more. But what if it was just madness of the moment?

He was so lost in his thoughts that he never heard the crack as loosened stone gave way. What he heard was Merlin crying out, and then there was a flash of light. He turned to look at Merlin to make sure the lightning hadn’t struck him, and felt his hair stand on end.

Merlin was standing, hand outstretched and pointing over Arthur’s head. His eyes were glowing gold in a way that made a shiver run down Arthur’s back. When he turned to see what Merlin was doing, he saw a chunk of the battlements that had fallen away from the rest, hovering in mid-air right over his head. Realizing what had happened, he jumped out of the way at the same time Merlin sent the piece of masonry crashing harmlessly to the courtyard of the castle.

The crash brought a few guards running, and Arthur quickly explained that it had been a simple accident, then sent them off to their duties before turning back to Merlin, his thoughts still whirling in his shock. It was a long time before either of them spoke. “You’re…a warlock?” Arthur finally managed.

The look Merlin shot him told him quite plainly that he’d lost his mind. “Of course. I told you.”

“You did?” Arthur asked, searching his memory for such a confession. “When?”

Merlin was still looking at him as though he were mad. “The night of your coronation?”

Arthur frowned. “When you came to my room?” Merlin nodded, and Arthur turned away, his face heating at the misunderstanding. “Oh.”

“Oh. Oh what? Oh, you didn’t realize? Oh, you’d forgotten? What does that mean?”

“I thought you meant…” Arthur felt his cheeks heat more at the implication. “…Something else,” he finished lamely.

“Something else.” Arthur could hear the bemusement in Merlin’s voice. “Like what? What else could I be hiding that might get me thrown in the dungeons?”

Wincing, Arthur turned back to face Merlin. “I thought…you meant…you liked men.”

For a long time, Merlin did nothing but blink. Then the stuttering started. “You…what? Me...I…but…” His ears grew redder with each syllable, and if the situation hadn’t been so mortifying, Arthur might have chuckled.

“I just misunderstood, that’s all, Merlin. I thought…well, it made sense at the time. Especially since I’ve never seen you with a girl before.”

“No?” Merlin was definitely discomfited by the conversation, and it made Arthur curious—not to mention hopeful.

“Not really.” He turned to look out over the courtyard, looking as casual as he could manage. “So you don’t, then?”

“Don’t what?” Merlin was trying to be casual too, but he’d had far less practice than Arthur, and his discomfort was blatantly clear to Arthur.

“Like men,” Arthur answered, as though he were asking if Merlin preferred stew to steak.

“As friends? Of course I like them.”

Arthur smirked. Merlin really was making this far too easy. “But as more?”

There was a long silence from Merlin before he finally responded. “I never said I didn’t,” he finally said softly.

Even as his smirk grew, something inside of Arthur unknotted. “Anyone special?” he asked softly, turning to Merlin to watch his face.

The fact that Arthur didn’t seem to be about to throw him in the dungeons at the idea appeared to help Merlin relax, though he still looked flushed. “No,” he answered. “Not really.”

Arthur felt his heartbeat accelerate. Was he actually going to do this? He shifted closer, his voice softening. “Would you want someone?”

Merlin’s eyes widened. “Arthur?” he asked, his voice cracking on the name.

It was all the confirmation Arthur needed. He smiled softly, then leaned over and pressed his lips to Merlin’s the way he’d been dreaming of for weeks. When Merlin began to kiss back and he slid his arms around Arthur’s waist, Arthur knew that every second of the wait had been worth it.  



End file.
